


How we met

by MareenOfSunshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Reylo AU Week, Soft Ben Solo, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareenOfSunshine/pseuds/MareenOfSunshine
Summary: Before Rey met Ben, she didn’t care what she took, who she hurt with taking drugs or where she slept. She was a junkie. Before Ben met Rey, he hooked up with exactly three women. He never found anyone he truly loved. So, when he first saw Rey, he felt this connection between them, that perhaps shouldn’t even be there. And now, this is their story
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	How we met

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that you should definitely check out wckdkylo's edit on instagram. It inspired me to write this and here we are.

Before Rey met Ben, she didn’t care what she took, who she hurt with taking drugs or where she slept. She was a junkie. Before Ben met Rey, he hooked up with exactly three women. He never found anyone he truly loved. So, when he first saw Rey, he felt this connection between them, that perhaps shouldn’t even be there. She was high on a lot of stuff. She didn’t remember it herself. She remembered taking the sixth line but then no more. She knew nothing from that night. The last thing she remembered was the tall, handsome guy who took her up in bridal style. Ben had a date that night. She was talking all night, in some time he even forgot her name, he supposed it was Bertha? Or Bazine? He didn’t know. Ben saw Rey dancing around on the dance floor with some man. She was pale and skinny. She looked unhealthy. Instead of having eyes for his date he had some for her. Only for her. So, when they paid but stayed to continue talking and he saw her walking out, walking after the stumbling girl was the first thing he did. She seemed to be even paler than she was before. Rey threw up. Was it because of the alcohol? Or the drugs? Or both? She forgot. She was about to pass out when some arms wrapped around her and picked her up. So, this was the night. 

The next morning was a blur too. It was a mixture of throwing up and Ben helping her to not fall into the toilet doing that. There was also this urge to take drugs. Ben had talked to her long enough to get her to stay there with him. To not leave. To let him help her. Or at least try. Rey didn’t even know why she trusted him so much, but she did. She felt something. The thing Ben felt too. Thru his help the nights without drugs and the stop of the consuming weren’t that hard. Ben was always there when she needed him. They talked, a lot. Rey made him contact his parents again and talk to them. She would hold his hands when he was calling them, he would hold her hand when she was sweating and screaming for drugs. She went with him to meet his parents the first time in five years, he went with her to visit her Grandfathers grave. It took years for Rey to get back, find a job and stay clean but she had her light that would help her thru. Ben had his light too. The light which helped him get away from Snoke, contact his parents, open himself. 

Rey and Bens first date should’ve been different, instead of going to the movies, Ben and Rey lost their tickets. Instead of going out to eat fancy, Rey and Ben sat on his sofa, watching weird horror movies on Netflix and ate pizza. Ben proposing didn’t went as planned. Rey’s pregnancy announcement didn’t go as planned. Their wedding day didn’t go as planned. Ben’s party at go as planned since little baby girl and boy Solo wanted to come. Nothing ever went as planned but it did work out anyways. And they did it together. They would always go thru things together. As a team. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading it! In case you want to read other works from me check out my other AU or my Wattpad (sandhxter)
> 
> I'd like to say again that you should check out wckdkylo's edit on Instagram and her fanfiction. She inspired me to write that.


End file.
